Pink Sheep
Character Synopsis Pink Sheep 'is a recurring character in ExplodingTNT's videos, first appearing in If Herobrine took a Shower. As the name implies, he is a stereotypical pink sheep who speaks in a Paul voice. Although he is a sheep, The Pink Sheep has a personality unique from other members of his species. In Pre-2014 videos, however, Pink Sheep is a brain-dead, perverted figure, showing lust for almost every player he comes across, most notably Herobrine. Because of this, many other characters become uncomfortable around him, oftentimes leading them to kill themselves. Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 3-A '''| '''2-C Verse: '''Minecraft (Extended Universe) '''Name: '''Pink Sheep '''Gender: Genderless, but addressed as male Age: 970 years (stated to be born December 8, 1047) Classification: A Pink Sheep Special Abilities: 'Toonforce (Pink Sheep is stated to have the ability to defy the logic of Minecraft, the extend of his abilities have allowed Pink Sheep to warp reality in many ways), Immortality (Type 1, the idea of aging has shown to be meaningless in ExplodingTNT, as it’s consistently shown nobody ages), Madness Manipulation (His mere presence has been known to make people feel uneasy and even go mad, this has even gone to the point where players kill themselves), Absorption (Can absorb objects such as TNT and even other beings), Power Mimicry (Upon absorbing TNT, he gained the properties of the item and could explode on command), Explosion Manipulation (Able to make things explode at will, even causing entire dimensions to be destroyed), Shapeshifting (Able to change his apppearance in order to deceive others), Ressurection (Can respawn from death indefinitely), Duplication, ETC. | All Powers but increased, Law Manipulation (Capable of changing the rules that Minecraft runs on, such as changing the amount of hearts a player can have), Reality Warping (Can define and tune the reality of Minecraft, being able to change the structure of the world), Creation (Can create items out of nothing such as an Anvail to crush ExplodingTNT), Mind Manipulation (Commanded The Ender Dragon to leave The End), Matter Manipulation (Can transmute and change the matter of objects), Information Manipulation (Able to change the information and data that makes up Minecraft, in addition to directly being able to manipulate files), Space Manipulation (Removed the infinite size that a Minecraft Reality normally has), Death Manipulation, ETC. 'Destructive Ability: High Universe Level '(Stronger than Noob, who destroyed the Dirt Dimension by accident. Blew up the entire TNT Dimension with ease. it‘s established that Dimensions are infinite in size and are endlessly expanding) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(Overthrew Notch and became the owner of Minecraft, which allowed him to redefine and control all of Minecraft to the way he say fit, of which contains the main three dimensions such as The Overworld, The End, The Nether and also holds dozens of other dimensions. Governs over the laws of Minecraft and can change the very nature of how the reality works, which has shown to be on a fundamental level) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Should be as fast as ExplodingTNT, who can traverse through the Space Dimension At fast speeds. It should be noted that Space Dimension is infinite and is also treated as similar in nature of our real universe) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: High Universal '(Can destroy dimensions of infinite size and is stronger than The Noob, who can achieve the same feat when presence in The Dirt Dimension) | '''Multi-Universal '(Governs over the Minecraft Reality down to a fundamental level, which contains numerous dimensions that are each infinite and endless in size) 'Durability: High Universe Level '(Completely no sold the destruction of TNT dimension. Can survive hits from people who can harm him) | 'Multi-Universe Level '(Can survive Minecraft being destroyed and simply recreate it should such an event occur) '''Stamina: Infinite Range: High Universal '| '''Multi-Universal ' '''Intelligence: Unknown, likely Variable Weaknesses: 'Has a phobia of Shampoo. Doesn’t take seriously and some versions portray Pink Sheep as dumb '''Versions: Base | Owner of Minecraft ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Various items from Minecraft '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Toonforce: '''Pink Sheep defies the rules of Minecraft's logic, being able to do whatever he wants without logical justification. * '''Replication: '''Pink Sheep summons an army of duplicates of himself. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Books Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Fantasy Category:Anti-Villian Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Category:Toonforcers Category:Madness Inducers Category:Immortals Category:Absorbers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Ressurection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:ExplodingTNT Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2